Infinite stratos: snowstorm
by RikuKagura
Summary: During the time Ichika was discovered to be able to pilot an IS, another was also discovered in America by accident. Now they both have to deal with the craziness that is IS academy. What will happen? Rated M for flexibility.
1. Chapter 1

This world was changed ten years ago, with the arrival of the Infinite stratos. An exoskeleton system that could be the worlds greatest and most deadliest weapon ever conceived. Ten years ago, a hacker attacked all of the worlds military bases and launched 2341 missile at Japan, an event that would have lead to war if not for the first IS unit to ever exist, 'The White Knight'. Appearing out of nowhere, the IS single-handedly destroyed 1221 missile's with a single broadsword and the rest with a charged particle gun. This had sparked worldwide interest in this mysterious suit, and all over the world, armies were sent to capture the unit if possible, and if not to destroy it. The problem was that The White Knight didn't flinch when attacked with conventional cannon fire or missiles. Instead it seem to just shrug it off like nothing while tearing through it's opposition. And although it destroyed all that attacked it, there were no deaths during the battle.

Soon after it disappeared, leaving behind a legacy that is called 'The White Knight incident'. On that day, the genius creator of the Infinite Stratos, Tabane Shinonono, reviled to the world her creation, the IS. This in turn sparked a race to get Tabane herself to design these IS's for there armies, but was shot down as she disappeared before someone captured her. However before disappearing she left behind 467 IS cores, and distributed them around the world. This act spawned a treaty to keep the units being used as weapons of mass destruction called The Alaskan Treaty. Now the IS are used as a sport nowadays. Only 300 of the IS cores are active, while the others are for prototypes or experiments.

With the rise of the IS, women's standing in society was raised exponentially as the cores only react to women. As a result social standings have done a 180 on how to treat women. As a result of a Japanese woman creating the IS system, Japan was put in charge of creating an academy to train pilots for the IS. Due to the rise in popularity, there have been many companies that now produce IS models for the Mondo Grosso, an Olympic event for the IS. During these ten years, the IS has advanced pretty far and now they have reached the 3rd generation of models. Current work on the 4th generation has been put forward, but little success has been made as the focus of the project, fold-out armor, is still in the developmental phase. Fold-out armor is able to configure itself to any role instantly, allowing the IS to do virtually anything without a time lag. There is however one drawback, it consumes to much energy to be used practically, and therefore has only been tested on the offensive capabilities and not the rest.

My name is Yuki Walker, I'm the son of an IS designer Jack Walker and the previous American candidate representative Marie Walker. I currently spend most of my time designing IS's for fun, until one day when I was checking on my latest work, the Snowstorm, it activated suddenly and attached itself to me. The Snowstorm is a generation 4 prototype that uses a type of fold-out armor of my design as the base. I had been working on the design and the kinks of the armor to maximize it's potential, when I accidentally knocked over one of the test weapons, Snowfall, and it was going to land on me. However before it happened Snowstorm activated and protected me.

I found it quite odd that it did until I later found out that it was reacting to me. Due to the loud noise of Snowfall hitting the ground, my mom and dad came to check and were shocked that I was operating an IS. Due to him being in a meeting with the American government, one of the commanding officers had seen me in one and had decided to publicize it. This was, however, going on as another male pilot was discovered. A young japanese male, Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura, the previous champion of the Mondo Grosso. And that leads us to now.

'How in the world did I get in this situation.' I thought to myself as I felt the eyes of my fellow classmates straining on me. It had been a week since then and here I am, in the only facility in the world that trains pilots. Next to me is the only other male in the world able to pilot an IS, and it seems like he's also straining under the pressure.

Looking to my left wrist, I see a black bracelet with a snowflake charm on it, the standby form of Snowstorm.'Why did you react to me? Am I special or something?' were the thoughts going through my head. After all, I spent most of my life around other IS's and only this one has ever reacted to me. And that's saying something since I designed and built 10 different models for the US government, only one of which they actually accepted. Really now, they were all great models but they only accepted the Silvario Gospel.

"...ker-kun...Walk..."

Man, thinking about that really annoys me. After all, I put my heart and soul into designing those models, and they only approved of one of them due to it's specs.

"Walker-kun...Walker..."

I mean really, just because of the magnetically guided plasma generator and launching system, they choose the Gospel over the others. I mean, sure I'm happy they chose one of my creations, but still the other's were really good as well.

*Smack*

I reel back form pain as I feel something whacking me upside the head. Looking around I see a young woman with long black hair tied in a pony tail, brown eyes, a piercing gaze and an instruction manual in her hands. She was wearing a typical Japanese business suit with a green tie.

"Nice to see you've joined us Walker. Now stop daydreaming and introduce yourself." she says.

Pain receding, I notice that all eye's were on me again. I look around the room to see that my only male counterpart is looking a bit worried. Turning back to the young woman I ask.

"Umm... what's going on?" I ask with an awkward smile, which earns me another smack in the head.

"Class introduction's. and it's your turn." she responds with an annoyed tone."Now get off your ass and introduce yourself."

Getting out of my chair I begin to introduce myself, if only to not get another smack in the head." My name is Yuki Walker, I'm 17 years old. I like music and reading. I'm here because one of my newest prototype IS's reacted to me for some reason." with that said I sit down.

"Well it's a better introduction then this idiot here." the woman says pointing to the other lone male in a sea of estrogen." Now that that is over, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, you will refer to me as Orimura-sensei for the rest of your school life. I will be your homeroom teacher along with miss Yamada Maya. Any questions?"

At this point the rest of the class explodes in cheer's of excitement. Student's shouting 'Chifuyu-onee-sama' and the like. Turning towards miss Chifuyu I see a very annoyed face as her grip tightens on that manual of hers.

'Guess this happens a lot.'

"Shut up, you idiots!" she shouts at the class." Now, it's time to start class. Yamada, start the lecture."

This is where I tune out for a bit. Which earns me another smack in the head. Sheesh, miss Chifuyu must have the eyes of a hawk.

* * *

><p>With the end of class, it's time for a break, and man I could really use it to sort out my thoughts about this. Getting up, I head to the roof thinking it will be a quiet place to think. It also give's me a chance to get away from all of the fawning girls. While most American guys may think this is a dream come true, to me it's just an bit creepy. This goes double for the fact that this used to be an all girls school. It's just a phase the girls are going through anyway and will pass with more exposure to there male counterparts.<p>

There's no need for them to get overly attached to me since I'm probably not there type anyway. After all, who would fall in love with a geek who builds and designs IS's all day my mom notwithstanding. After all, they met before the IS craze came in full bloom and dad only made his company to help mom out and design some of her equipment. Speaking of equipment I still need one more to finish Snowstorm's load out. Problem is, I have no idea of what to make since this is a new test model, and the most experimental model I've ever made. After all, the new fold-out system was supposed to help the world's IS designing companies.

Maybe I could look towards Japanese culture for the last piece of equipment for the Symphony, after all they do have a really interesting history. Oh well. Seeing that I was near the roof after my auto pilot walking I find a bench to sit on and just think of all the things that was supposed to happen but didn't. Looking at my bracelet again I ask the same question,' Why me?'.

Noticing the time displayed on the snowflake, I get up to leave. Returning I notice that my fellow male was also returning to class, but with someone. She has long black hair tied with a dark green ribbon and dark blue eye's. She was barely shorter then me and seem to know him. The man notices me and greets me.

"Hey, Walker-san. Walking back to class too?" he asks.

"Yeah... uh..." I was at a loss. I don't know his name.

"Huh? Oh right, you weren't paying attention to class introductions so you don't know my name. Well alright then, my name is Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you." introducing himself he puts out his hand for a handshake.

"Right, sorry about that. I've had a lot to think about since this one decided to react to me. My name is Yuki Walker, call me Yuki. Nice to meet you too." I explain pointing to my left wrist before taking his hand.

"Alright, then call me Ichika. And this is my childhood friend, Houki Shinonono."

"I appreciate the gesture Ichika, but I can introduce myself. Anyway my name is Houki Shinonono, nice to meet you."

"Of course miss... Should I call you by your first name or you last name?"

"First if you would."

"Alright, nice to meet you as well Houki-san." I smile.

'Right. We should get to class before Orimura-sensei punishes us." agreeing with her statement we head off to class. After all I've taken the text of death twice to the head and I don't need a third time.

* * *

><p>With class starting I decide to pay attention this time, if only to avoid the wrath of paper. Even if it is just basic stuff, it seems that Ichika is lost. I guess that he's had little interaction with the IS that he basically doesn't know anything about it. It shows as he has a very complicated face on right now.<p>

"Alright does anyone have any questions so far?" miss Yamada asks.

Oh man, it looks like Ichika is really stressing over this stuff. Well I guess he was just a normal guy before this all happened so he won't know most of this stuff, but from the look on his face it seems that he doesn't know any of this at all.

"Do you have any questions, Orimura?"

He flinches."Well I..."

"If you have any questions just ask me. I am your teacher after all." she says with a smile cutting him off.

"Um... Yamada-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand any of this." Ichika says with a defeated tone and sweating like crazy.

"What? Not any of it" She asks before turning to the rest of us." Is there anyone else that doesn't understand what we've covered so far?"

No one raised there hand so I could only speculate the sort of panic Ichika was going through. Miss Orimura walks toward her younger brother.

"Orimura, did you read the reference manual before school started?"

"Um... Oh, was it that phone book looking thing. I accidentally through that out."

That seemed to be the wrong answer because a clipboard raced through the air faster then it was design to do to slap Ichika across the face.' I wonder if that's normal?'

"I'll get you a new copy then, and you will be required to memorize it within the week."

"What?! That monstrosity! Within a week?"

"What did I say?"

"Yes... ma'am." he responds in a low defeated tone.

Damn that's cold. The things about 4000 pages long front to back, and that's just basic knowledge. Chifuyu Orimura, I dub thee queen cold.

*Smack!*

The pain, it hurts so much. What the hell hit me? Rubbing my forehead I look forward and see miss Orimura with the clip board in hand.

"Don't think of such rude things about people." she says glaring at me.

Before it could escalate anymore miss Yamada resumed class, so I was left rubbing my forehead and my thoughts.' I can see why she's single. I don't think there are a lot of people out there that could handle her temper.'

*Smack!*"What did I just say?" miss Orimura asks in anger.

'She's freaking psychic!' Were my thoughts as I apologize to her to placate her anger as she narrows her eyes further.

* * *

><p>During the break I was chatting with Ichika while nursing my wound.<p>

"Man your sister hit's way to hard to be normal." I sigh.

"That's just Chifuyu-nee for you."

"So that's normal for you?"

"Sometime's, but not really. Chifuyu-nee can be really caring sometime's. Though she rarely show's it."

"Really?" I ask with a healthy amount of skepticism. He simply nods.

Well I guess there are more side's to a person, so that shouldn't be surprising.

"May I have a moment?" A voice says beside us.

We look and see a beautiful blond young lady. She has long hair, a blue hair band and blue eyes standing even shorter then Houki-san. If I remember right, she is the pilot of the Blue Tears, an IS that specializes in ranged combat.

"Huh...""Is there something you'd like from us?" we say at the same time.

"What kind of response is _that_? You two should be honored that I bothered speaking to you in the first place. One would think you would have more appropriate manners in how to greet someone of my status." she responds high-handedly with an offended look.

Ichika and I look at each other with a confused look and he responds first.

"Umm... sorry?" he says rubbing the back of his head.

"Pretty sure she's not looking for that ether Ichika. I think she want's respect because she feel's she deserves it, being the representative of her country." I say to him offhandedly as it probably was what she was after.

"A what?" Ichika questions.

"Man, I wonder how little contact with IS's you've had, considering who your sister is. A representative is just that, someone who represents there country and are given privileges such as a personal IS, Government backing and the like. There chosen for being the top student of there respective schools, like how miss Orimura was a representative along with miss Yamada. Due to our unique situations, however, it could be said that I represent America and you Japan."

"Really? Um... What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you are respected for your piloting skills for most representatives, but for us it just means we lucked out. Japan's government is probably in the process of making an IS for you, by the way."

"Ohh. But what about you? Is your government doing the same for you?"

"Not really." I respond and seeing his confused face I continue to elaborate and show him my left arm." I was a designer of IS's before I came here. And this one here is my personal IS, as it's the only core to ever react to me. Not sure why but it happened."

Hands slamming on a desk reminds us that someone else is here." Don't you know it is incredibly rude to ignore someone? Especially me, Cecilia Alcott, England's representative contender and one of the top scorer's on the entrance exams!" she exclaims.

Ichika looks to me to explain so I do." A representative contender is someone contending for the spot of representative. Think of it like a small competition within the country itself for the contenders to earn the right to represent there nation. There are usually 5 contenders for each country but only one representative so each contender competes for the title."

"Huh... so it's kinda like tryouts?"

"Basically, yeah." I say taking out a laptop and working on some final things on Snowstorm before going to the testing stage.

"That is a crude way of putting it, but whatever make's it easier for you to understand I guess. However it is a true miracle that people of both of your caliber are in the same homeroom as myself, an elite. It is, indeed, quite lucky for you boy's! Did you get that through your thick skulls, Hm?" she says with a heavy amount of arrogance.

"Then I guess we really are lucky then, right Yuki?" he says without a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess so." I respond still working on somethings, but moving on to the last weapon Snowstorm will need.'Hmmm... I would like something that would hit hard but can still be used in highspeed combat. A grenade launcher might work or an axe. Hmm, if I go with an axe I'll have to make it out of fold-out armor too, seeing how most of my melee weapons are except a standard katana.'

"Are you making fun of me?" Cecilia asks, and I can just about feel her eyes narrowing at us.

"Huh? But didn't you say we were lucky?"

Feeling her eyes narrow further she states."I would like to know how the both of you entered this establishment. Especially you, considering you have next to no knowledge about anything. I've _heard_ that you can control an IS, and yet I've been meet with disappointment that you don't even have the basic knowledge about it. And you are just an apathetic man who doesn't take anything seriously, so how is it that an IS reacted to you?"

"Would you mind toning down the arrogance or just being quiet for a little while? I have work to do." I say still working on the next weapon design but also working on adjusting the unit so it doesn't cause to much damage.

Her anger rising she raises her voice."How dare you treat me in such a way! I'll have you know that I defeated an instructor during the entrance exams, which means that I am an elite among elite's! A much better prospect then what you've accomplished I'd say."

"So what if you did? Ichika and me also beat an instructor as well. Also I was at the top of the entrance exam, acing the written and practical portion." I respond like it's no big deal.

"What!?" she exclaims in utter shock." How can this be!?"

"Well to be fair, during my test she kind of rushed me and I got out of the way, she hit a wall and didn't get up after that." Ichika responds.

"And I was testing some of the battle system of my IS." I add, still typing away on my laptop." It was just an entrance exam, no big deal. You should calm down, it's unhealthy for a young lady to be angry all the time, miss Orimura notwithstanding."

"Calm down?! How can I be calm when you've just insulted me?!" she said and would have continued if not for the bell ringing just then." We'll continue this later." she states before going back to her seat.

The first to enter the classroom was miss Orimura. Unfortunately for me, she walks over to me and smacks me upside the head again.

"What did I say about being rude?" she asks with narrow eyes.

'Holy hell, I'm not safe anywhere.' were my thought's before miss Yamada enters the room blissfully unaware of the abuse I just went through.

*Smack!*

'Fuck.'

* * *

><p>Schools finally out now and it's time to go to our dorm rooms. This is something I'm not looking forward to, after all I've spent most of my time in a lab making IS's that it's practically become my bedroom, and if not for the fact that my mom would drag me away from my workshop I would never sleep in a bed. Then again, seeing as this school is filled with hormonal students, it might not be a good idea to be asleep around them.<p>

Seeing as Ichika had to stay behind to study up on the reference material that miss Orimura got him, I went to explore and find a nice place to camp out. I don't want to be anywhere near the students right now. Besides it's more easier this way, especially if I can find a lab to camp out in. But it would be rude to my roommate if I don't show up and at least greet them to also tell them that I won't be using the room. It also doesn't help that since most of the rooms are already occupied, I got stuck with one of the teachers, and while I find that a little better then being stuck with teenage women I still don't think it's a good idea.

As I was wandering I found the room that miss Yamada told me about, so I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I hear muffled by the wall and door.

Opening the door I find a plain room with sparse decorations. What catches my eyes, however, were the pitches on the wall. They showed two children one a small boy, the other a girl in middleschool. Looking closely I see that it is a younger version of the Orimura siblings. They seem happy, even if from what I've read their parents died in an accident, but from the look on their faces I can tell that they really care for each other.

Turning over to the beds I see miss Orimura still in her teaching clothes." Well now that your here Walker, we can get some ground rules out of the way. Starting with-"

"Ah... actually, I'm here to tell you that I'll be camping out in one of the maintenance labs." I say cutting her off.

"What?" she asks narrowing her eyes.

"It's nothing against you miss Orimura, but it's been a habit of mine to sleep there while I work on projects. I only came to inform you of this to not be rude. If you'll excuse me." I say before leaving to finish my work.


	2. Chapter 2

After saying that and heading to the door, I was going to leave, if not for the searing pain my head was experiencing right now. I had barely got the door open when something hard and papery hit me like a truck. I look towards the offending textbook laying next to me with such anger that it might catch fire from my look alone. To bad Snowstorm's unique ability works with ice, so instead of catching on fire the book's cover froze a bit. After all I don't think miss Orimura would appreciate her book being frozen solid. Or she will appreciate it and use it as a weapon.

"And where do you think your going?" she asks in her one of her usual tone's for me. Which is annoyance." What do you mean 'sleeping in the research lab'? Do you have some kind of death wish or something? I guess what Marie told me about your habits are true."

"You know mom? Rather, who throw's a five pound textbook at someone's head?"

"Your not a 'someone'. Your an idiot and my responsibility. And yes I know your mother. She has a nasty habit of bragging and complaining about you."

"Yeah that sounds like mom alright." I mutter.

"Now get over here and give me my book so we can talk about the arrangements." she states leaving no room for argument."Now seeing as there is only one bathroom there will be a time to use it. I will use it from 6:00 to 7:00 and you'll have 7:30 to 8:00." she starts to lay down the rules and regulations for facility uses so there is no mistake on either of our parts."... you got that?"

"Yes ma'am." I respond, still trying to think of an escape to work on the finishing touches on Snowstorm. And I don't think freezing a teacher is going to go over well. It might actually get me killed.

And with all said and done, she goes back to doing what she was doing before I came in, but not without keeping an eye on me in case I try to leave.' Looks like I'm stuck. Aw man, this probably won't end well.' I thought to myself as I was getting ready for bed since I had nothing else to do, seeing as miss Orimura doesn't want me leaving the room. It's a good thing there's a curtain here, though that might have been added later to the room. 'Oh well I guess I can work on somethings with my laptop. At least that way I can get the system for hail and snow finished. I've finished most of the other systems during the break for classes except those two, as they would be a bit more complicated to program.' I think to myself as I get undressed and change into my night clothes.

Thinking back, I heard a commotion earlier. I wonder if that was Ichika? Hope he's ok, poor guy doesn't seem to notice a lot of things. Not that he's stupid, he's just pretty dense from what bunny fu-chan has told me. And I think she would know seeing as she has known the Orimura siblings for a long time. I also conformed that Houki-san is related to bunny fu-chan, but she hasn't told me about that. I guess she doesn't want Houki-san to worry about her or something.

And so I lay down on my bed and work on hail and snow until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I go to breakfast and meet up with Ichika, who is with Houki-san at the time.<p>

"Hey Ichika, how's it going? And what's with the bump on your head?" I greet and ask, wondering what happened last night.

"I can ask you the same thing. What's with that big lump on the back of your head? And good morning."

"The only way I can explain mine is that paper suddenly got angry at me. And you?"

"Let's just say it was my fault and leave it at that, kay?" he responds, glancing at Houki-san.

"Ohh, I guess we both have women problems huh?" I ask which causes Houki-san to blush a little and look away but didn't say anything about it.

"Stop fooling around you two, and let's get something to eat." Houki-san state's trying to change the subject I guess.

Agreeing to her statement Ichika, Houki-san and I go to stand in line. Ichika and Houki get a normal japanese breakfast while I get a ham sandwich and some milk. Sitting down we begin talking while having breakfast.

"So Ichika, you've been here a day so far. Feel like running away?" I ask offhandedly.

He froze a bit before continuing his meal." A little bit. But I've got to stick with it for a while, ya know?"

"Hmm. I wonder if that's how you really feel? Like it doesn't have to do with a three foot wooden sword chasing you for leaving?" I tease getting a confused look from Ichika but a glare from Houki-san.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know when you start noticing, Ichika. You'll know." I say keeping an eye on Houki-san's ever so slightly twitching brow and grin.

'I guess what bunny fu-chan said about teasing Houki-san was right. This is surprisingly satisfying.' I thought to myself, taking another bite of the sandwich. It's really good for such a simple dish.

"So, what about you? Do you feel like running?"

"I would, if not for the fact that I'm sure that miss Orimura can shotput textbooks with perfect accuracy." I answer taking a sip of milk.

"I doubt that Chifuyu-nee couldn't, and even if she could I don't think she wouldn't do that."

"I'm sure she would, if she got the chance. How about you Houki-san? Did you like your first day here, or did someone see something they shouldn't have?"

"...I've enjoyed my first day, for the most part. And I found out that Ichika needs more training. So all in all a good day I think."

"I see.." I say then put my hand on her shoulder." Then I would like to apologize for whatever Ichika has done to you." I continue with a straight serious face, causing Ichika to balk.

"Hey that was an accident!"

"Wait something happened? Seriously? I was only kidding. I guess I really do have to apologize for whatever he did now Houki-san."

"W-wha-"

"I thank you for the apology Yuki-kun, however it won't be necessary." she states with an odd glint in her eyes.

Turning my head toward Ichika, I say the one line I'm pretty sure he didn't want to hear." Ichika, your screwed." causing Ichika to face table and groan.

And so ends the peaceful days of Ichika Orimura. May it never be forgotten.

* * *

><p>After breakfast it was time for classes and wouldn't you know it, time for more japanese traditions with a class representative.<p>

"And so are there any nominations for the class representative?" miss Yamada asks the class. Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

"I nominate Orimura!" one of our classmates announces.

"Huh?!" Ichika is stupefied. It's supper effective.

'Yes!"

"I nominate Walker!" another classmate joins in.

'Fuck!'

"Why me!? I may know some of Japan's traditions but not all of it. Chose Ichika!" I argue.

"A betrayal?!" That's not fair! You know more about IS's then I do! Chose Yuki!" Ichika counter-argue's.

'Fuck, I knew learning everything about them would bite me in the ass later!'

I was thinking of any excuse to get out of this, as I don't feel like taking responsibility for this, when I hear someone slam there hands on their desk.

"I cannot accept this! It is shameful to have a man as our class representative! You can't expect that I, Cecelia Alcott, should have to deal with that humiliation for an entire year! And with the underdeveloped culture such as Japan is unbearably painful to someone like myself and-"

"No one care's right now. Be quiet while I think of a way to trick Ichika into accepting his soon to be new job." I interrupt still thinking of a valid excuse.

"Hey!"

"How dare you?! How dare such an illiterate monkey from the laziest country in the world talk down to me like that?!"

"I do so because you invite it upon yourself, miss high handed princess. And while I'm not sure why you have such a grudge against men, I think it's time for you to stop lumping all men in the same category. It's like saying 'women belong in the kitchen', not only is it derogatory and sexist it's also so narrow minded that I just want to punch the person in the face. I mean, sure some of us are slobs, and I'm probably just one example of that, seeing that I tend to be forgetful a lot of the time about daily necessities, but that's just one example out of like four billion. Also, as a representative of a country like yourself, you really shouldn't talk about other cultures like that, otherwise it puts a bad image for the people of your country." I could tell that she was getting irritated at me, but right now I didn't really care, seeing as my current predicament is more important.

"...This calls for a duel!" she demand's.

"Alright, if it will get you to shut up for a while I accept. Now be quiet while I trick Ichika." I accept without any thought and turn to him.

"No." he states before I even say anything causing my head to hit my desk.

"Alright then your part of this duel as well!" I stand and point an accusing finger at him.

"What, Why?!"

"Because this is a duel that will determine the class representative, and being a candidate for representative you must take part!"

"What?! No I don-"

"That is an acceptable term. Orimura, you will participate in this battle." miss Orimura cuts in, cutting Ichika off.

"Chifuyu-nee?!" he exclaims before wood hits his face.

"It's Orimura-sensei to you. Now that that's decided Alcott, Orimura and Walker I expect you to come fully prepared to battle on monday of next week."

"Alright... How much of a handicap do you want?" Ichika says hanging his head in defeat.

"Already looking for me to go easy on you?"

"I meant for you." he says pointing his finger at Alcott, which causes most of the class to erupt in laughter.

"Ichika, you shouldn't underestimate her. She's a representative candidate for a reason."

"But she might get hurt." Ichika iterates his point.

"If that's how you feel Ichika, stand up to your sister and see how you come out of that while holding back. I'm sure she won't kill you." I tell him turning to miss Orimura to try to defend myself but take a blow to the head again.

"Stop being rude. But the idiot has a point Orimura, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent. Now be quiet for class."

And so class continues while some of us are thinking about what's to come in a week.' Sigh, how do I get myself into these situations?'

* * *

><p>Later in the day I find Ichika asking Houki-san for help to prepare for the match at lunch. Seeing that I shouldn't interfere with another participant's training, I leave to start work on my own project. After all, I don't want Snowstorms debut to be incomplete so I need to work on the my latest project, Frost breaker. Moving away from the lunch room, I begin to draw the schematics for the new rail cannon.<p>

'This is going to be fun.' I grin.

* * *

><p>And so a week has come and gone just like that. Frost breaker was just completed and from the sounds of it, Ichika's personal IS is also complete and waiting for him to dock in it. The week passed with nothing interesting happening, except for the occasional screams of mercy coming from the kendo club room.<p>

Those screams sounded like Ichika's for whatever odd reason.' Oh bless his soul for being able to endure whatever Houki-san put him through. I'll have to ask bunny fu-chan to see if she has it recorded later.'

[Alcott, Walker and Orimura please report to the third arena docking area and get ready.] an announcement was made from miss Yamada.

"Time to go, Snowstorm. Let's show them what happens when they go into a blizzard unprepared." I say to the charm on my left hand.

**(This part of the story will switch from Yuki's perspective to Ichika's)**

'*Sigh* It's time for the battle, but what am I going to do? All I did was physical training and learned nothing about the IS except for in class. Aw man.' I thought to myself as I wait near my designated docking area. Houki is to my right so I turn to her and say.

"Uhh Houki?"

"What is it?"

"Uh well you promised you would teach me about the IS." I say. Her reaction is to turn away." Hey don't turn away. I'm at a major disadvantage here considering that Yuki know's a lot about IS's and Cecilia isn't an exactly an amateur at this if what he said is true. I've only been practicing kendo techniques this week."

"Well I can't do anything about that, and your IS isn't even here yet anyway." she states still looking away from me.

"Even without one, You could at least teach me about the basics. And I said don't turn away from me!" I shout, feeling frustrated at this turn of events.

When she doesn't answer me I sigh and turn to the screen that is showing Cecilia out in the sky in a blue suit." So that's her personal IS huh? Whoa"

[Orimura, Orimura!] Yamada-sensei's voice calls over the intercom.[Orimura! It's here! Your personal IS has just arrived!]

[Orimura you need to get ready at once.] Chifuyu-nee's voice adds.[We can only use the arena for a limited time, so you'll have to get a feel for it during the match itself.]

So my personal IS has finally arrived. I wonder what it will look like compared to Yuki's, considering that Yuki made his and I'm being given one. Will they look the same or different? My thoughts were interrupted when the ground starts to shake. Turning I see a Door opening up reveling a large suit of armor. It has large thighs and forearm armor, with two closed wings. It's color was the same as iron. Staring at it, I am amazed at it's spender.

[This is your personal IS, Orimura. The Byakushiki!] Yamada-sensei says.

Having it brought out and placed in front of me I am standing in the middle of the docking pit on the platform carrying it after changing into a skin tight two piece suit.

[Hurry up and get suited. Since time is limited, We'll have to do the formatting and fitting while the match is in progress.] Chifuyu-nee instructs.

Putting my hand on the unit, I can't help but notice that it feels different from the first time I touched an IS. It felt so different I pulled my hand back.

"What's wrong?" Houki asked, a bit surprised at my reaction.

"It's different from the first time I touched an IS. There's something different about it." I answer, still wondering about what it could be.

[Orimura are you alright?] Yamada-sensei asks.

"Uh-huh, I'm just fine. There's something familiar about it is all. I can understand what it is, what it's thinking and it's purpose." I answer. It's so weird honestly that I feel that it was created so it could protect me. As if it was watching me for a long time now.

[Show you trust your life with it.] Chifuyu-nee states as I get into the suit, no into Byakushiki.[Let it take control. The system will do the rest.] she states as Byakushiki straps me in tight, as if it's a part of me.

**[Access]** A voice coming from Byakushiki rings out.**[System start]** It continued before a bunch of screens were displayed in front of me.

"This is Byakushiki." I say, before a screen displaying another IS called Blue Tears appears.

[Cecilia Alcott's machine is the Blue Tears, a long range type IS.]

"Blue Tears, got it. What about Yuki's IS?"

[His unit is making it's debut today, so information is limited. Other then what he's provided, there's virtually nothing known about the unit. With the info we do have however, we know that it's built to be well rounded so be careful.]

'I see, so I guess his unit is supposed to be like a jack of all trades then. In video game's there usually the weakest, but the most reliable when it comes to verity. Better watch out for him.'

[In every IS, there is a feature that's called absolute defense. It's primary function is to protect the life of the pilot during any attack should the regular shield's fail to stop it. However doing so will cause your shield energy to be deplete faster then it would regularly. Do you understand?] sensei informs.

'So it's like a last line of defense huh? To make sure the IS are as safe as possible in competitive play.'

[So Orimura, are you ready for this?] Chifuyu-nee asks.

"Yeah, should be a piece of cake." I respond with a smile, knowing that if I play smart I can win this.

[We'll see then, won't we?]

Before leaving the pit I turn my attention to Houki." Hey Houki?"

"Hmm? Huh?"

"Here we go."

"Oh, Okay. Win this!" she shouts a bit. I nod to her and take the first steps out and get ready for launch.

"I'm off!" I yell launching myself forward and flying up to meet Cecilia.

"Just so you know this is your last chance to back out." she states.

"As if I'd back down now, after everything I've been through this week." I answer, wondering were Yuki is. Just then I see a flash of white leaving the pit from the corner of my eye.

"Well that's a nice looking unit, Ichika. Byakushiki huh? That's a nice name too." Yuki's voice sounds.

We both look left and see a pure white IS. It's arms are pretty thin and the unit seemed off balanced. It's top half had odd vein like line's running through it in intricate patterns. It's shoulders are narrow, most likely for speed, and it's back was sporting six bladed white wings. It's bottom half was mostly covered in what seemed to be a scale armored skirt barely high enough to see the high heeled boots under them. There were larger and longer scales under the smaller ones. All in all, I would say there is about fifteen of them. And though it's frame was thin it didn't stop it from lifting a large rectangular weapon with odd protrusion's on it's outer rim.

"Well let's get started shall we?" he said before rushing at us.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter on a cliff hanger. I will apologize to those who didn't want the cliff hanger, but this is what I came up with.<p>

Anyway I would like your opinion about something dear readers. Since this story mainly has a harem, I would like to know who will go into who's harem? So far I got nothing for them other then like Houki for Ichika, but that's it.

Next time will begin with Yuki's perspective again. See you later.

Review, Favorite and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

I charge at Ichika and swing snowfall at him, causing him to back peddle out of the way. Which inadvertently caused him to back flip through the air.

"Whoa!"

"Need to pay attention Ichika! This might be the start of the battle, but if you daydream right now you'll lose!" I shout pointing snowfall at Cecilia and fire. Unfortunately she dodges it and lines up for a shot with her own weapon.

'Hmm, Blue Tear's main weapon is a rifle huh?' I thought, giving a mental command for snow to launch. Before Cecilia could pull the trigger, four of the smaller scales launches themselves into the air and one flies at her head, causing her to dodge again while I turn my attention to Ichika. Swinging snowfall at his sword, we lock weapons with each other.

"A sword huh? You'll make princess spartan and princess samurai proud if you can use it." I say grinning a bit.

"I could say the same for your weapon but I don't know what it is. And who is princess spartan and princess samurai?" he asked a bit confused.

"I got the idea for this weapon of an old anime, Gin*a Kik**ka Maje*tic Pr**ce. As for the princess's, there your sister and Houki-san respectively."

He flinches a bit but before he could say anything a warning came up to our right. Looking I see Cecilia opening fire on us. We separate and allow her shot to go past us, before I start to open fire on Ichika. Thinking I was open for an attack I see Cecilia going for another shot from the corner of my eye only to be attacked by the mobile laser turret, snow, that was launched earlier.

"Impossible, you shouldn't be able to split your attention like that!" she screeches.

"Wrong about that. You just don't have an A.I program controlling them." I say calmly while lift my left hand and a small girl appears with her hair in front of her left eye wearing a long white dress." Meet Aina, the one who controls the snow system. Her and her sisters are creations of mine to help out with the systems I can't pay attention to."

"Yup, because master can be pretty stupid at times!" Aina says with a bit to much cheer.

"Hey I'm not that stupid!"

"Yes you are master!" Three voices ring out at once as two more figure's appear. One from Aina, one from Rei, another girl with long flowing hair wearing a blue kimono with snowflakes on it, and the last one from Mei-ling, a girl with her hair tied into a bun wearing a red oriental Chinese dress."How many times have you forgotten to to eat lunch because of your work?! How many times have you forgotten to sleep because you've been to busy working with bunny fu-chan?! How many times have you not noticed when you were about to be hit with a car because you were looking at your work?! How many-"

"Okay okay, I get it I'm stupid, now lay off!" I shout at them to stop while both Ichika and Cecilia are wearing dumbstruck faces at the A.I's. Cecilia probably for the human likeness of them and Ichika because I'm being verbally smacked downed by a computer program. Since they were both distracted I gave a mental command to launch hail and sleet.

The rest of my scaled skirt detaches out ward, four of the larger ones fly out and open up revealing a large cannon, while the rest circle around me with the exception of the last large scale, which is floating close to my back.

"Better pay attention or you'll get shot!" I shout as the mobile impulse cannon's, hail, begin to open fire on them. Ichika, being a little new to the IS just barely dodged the blasts while continuing to get used to the unit. Cecilia, who had more experience then both of us dodged with out a problem and launched her own bit's to counter mine.

Seeing as Cecilia is a bit preoccupied I focus my attention on Ichika. Storing snowfall, I equip a katana and charge at him.

"Heads up Ichika!" I shout getting his attention before swinging the word at him and locking blades again.

"Why are you aiming for me?!" Ichika shouts, a bit strained form our swords clashing.

"Because you need to get used to the unit fast, and this is the best way how. I know, I checked with princess spartan and bunny fu-chan." I say matter-of-factly.

I see him flinch a bit and ask about it. It did look like someone was yelling at him right now.

"Ahh... Chifuyu-ne-! Orimura-sensei says she's going to give corporal punishment to you later for calling her that." He says a bit nervous.

"Oh...So that's what I was feeling. Oh well, Ichika your sacrifice shall not be in vain."

I grin seeing him wince at my declaration." What do you mean sacrifice?! What do you think your going to do?! What are you planning to do Yuki?!" he yells, tears practically in his eyes.

"Easy, I'm going to feed you to the sharks." I say with a large grin, causing him to lose a bit of color to his face." Hahahaha, man it's so fun to tease you. I know we just met a week ago, but I missed teasing you."

"Stop saying that! And why do I have to be your sacrifice?!"

"Because princess spartan has a less likely chance of killing her brother for being thrown at her, then she would if I showed her bunny fu-chan's collection of candid photos. I'll say this much, when I was looking through her files and found a folder labeled 'important', I wasn't expecting to find her to have photos of princess spartan changing." I say, feeling a chill go down my spine and seeing Ichika flinch even more.

Before I even have the chance to chuckle however, another warning popped up before we separated as a beam flew past us.

"How dare you ignore me?!" Cecilia yells before taking another shot at Ichika before launching her bits again.

Seeing that I'm not the target, I recall snow and hail and reattached them around my waist and watch as Ichika begins to get the hang of his IS.

'He's dodging the attacks that Cecilia's dishing out fairly well and getting used to her attack patterns. Seems he's also finally got the hint I gave him near the beginning of the match too. But, I don't think he saw the missile pod near her back.' I thought to myself as I watch Ichika attack one of the bits before moving to the next.'Hmm... the attack patterns may be simple, like the user, but they are efficient enough. After all it grazed my wings. I'll need to revise them and/or change them, seeing as they are a bit stiff. Maybe I should use the Gospels wing design.'

My thoughts were interrupted when Ichika closed in on Cecilia.

"Unfortunately for you, the Blue Tear's has six armaments!" She shouts as the missile pod's make there appearance and fire on Ichika, causing him to retreat however to no avail as they were homing missiles.

'Guess I should step in.' I thought, before a screen popped up with a message from Rei.

[No don't step in. Byakushiki is going to show the blond sniper arrogance isn't something she should have.]

Wondering what surprise Byakushiki is going to show, I choose to heed the message Rei gave me. So I watched as the missiles track their prey before Ichika couldn't out run them and tried to block them with the broad side of his sword.

'Well Byakushiki, let's see what you can do.' I thought looking at the smoke rather then the prideful sniper. I was not disappointed when I saw Byakushiki enter into is first shift.

It's large wing units unfurl reveling six small golden spikes segmented from each other in three's. The unit has also lost it's grey color and gained a more white color with blue doting various area's of the armor with gold tinging along side it. Clutched in is right hand is a different blade, one with a similar shape to what was seen during the Mondo Grosso held once by a beautiful valkyrie, the Yukihira. Though looking at it's shape, I would say this one is a variation of that sword.

"Huh? What's this?" I hear Ichika say in confusion.

"Huh? That can't be? That's your first shift?! You've been fighting all this time with the default settings?!How?! No one can fight an entire battle with the IS's default settings?!" Cecilia shouts in disbelief.

"Of course he would be fighting in his default settings for most of the match, princess sniper. He just got his IS today, which is one of the reasons I targeted him. to get him to sync with the unit faster." I say, causing her to glare at me as I continuing to observe Byakushiki.' Looks like bunny fu-chan went all out with this one.'

"I guess this means that it's really my own now." Ichika said, as he was inspecting himself before looking at the sword in his hand."Yukihira nigata? Isn't the Yukihira the same weapon Chifuyu-nee used? Man, I really do have the best big sister in the entire world" Ichika said, confirming my thoughts as well as praising the valkyrie before the blade opens up and produces a beam."But I think it's about time I change the relationship to one where I am the one protecting as well."

Deciding to play a prank, I open a channel to the hanger and send a message to princess spartan.[Well, looks like your love is finally being recognized princess spartan. Congratulations! It also seems like the hard work you put into raising him finally paid off as well, seeing as he wants to protect you as well. Let's hope Ichika doesn't flub this somehow. Oh by the way, here. Yuki.] I write, send and cut off communication with them so the valkyrie doesn't blow out my ears since I sent one of the pictures that bunny fu-chan took of her, grinning all the while.

"Honestly your a thorn in my side, but not for long!" Cecilia shouts while firing missiles at Ichika.

I sit back and watch the fire works happen as Ichika dodges some of the missiles before cutting them up with his sword. What didn't surprised me was that, since it looked like a type of fold-out armor, the beam sword disappeared before Ichika could strike Cecilia and give her some damage.

[Orimura Ichika has been defeated due to shield energy depletion!] the announcement rang out, confusing both Ichika and Cecilia.

'What?!" they both said.

"Ichika. Take a look at the bottom right of your hud. You'll see a meter that says shield on it." I said deciding to give him the reason that he lost. Seeing him look there I continue." That is your shield energy. In IS competitions, when the shield energy hits zero your out, you've lost. It's a safety measure to prevent accidental deaths during a match, so the judges are to always monitor each participants shield energy. After all, if they didn't then the participant can be tried as involuntary manslaughter."

Looking at Ichika I see that he understands the reasoning behind the rule and hangs his head a bit."Aww man... I didn't even get a hit on her though."

"Cheer up Ichika. For your first time in an IS for a serious fight, you did pretty well." I try to comfort him.

'And what about you?!"

"To be fair, I was aiming for you most of the match to help you get used to the unit and to mitigate the punishment that's coming to me from princess spartan." I smiled at him causing him to sigh."Hey look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain. If this match doesn't last that long, I can use you as a distraction to run away from getting attacked." I laugh seeing him blanch and glare at me.

"Oh shut the hell up!" He yells at me as he goes to leave the arena.

"Oh Ichika... bless your tormented soul . Your gonna need it." I said before turning my attention to Cecilia who is staring at Ichika's retreating form. Since this will be a range battle I decided to switch from the katana to snowfall and frost breaker. Snowfall appears in my right hand while in my left a large barreled hand cannon running the length of my forearm appeared. Not quiet the design I wanted but oh well." Better get ready princess, here I come!" I shout, opening fire with snowfall.

Due to her musing she couldn't get out of the way in time and took a few shots before retaliating."Hey! Don't you know it's rude and cowardly to attack when your opponents not ready?!" She shouts firing her rifle at me.

"Don't you know it's suicidal to look away from your opponent in a battle?!" I yell back dodging her fire and lining up for a shot with frost breaker and firing. However she dodges so the shot hits the shield that protects the crowd and instantly freezes over with a large spike of ice.

"Wha-what in the world was that?!" she yells as her eyes widen as she watches the ice spike sticking to the side of the shield.

"Hahaha, awesome it worked! I didn't think it would! Pay attention princess, or you'll freeze over! Spread shot!" I shout in excitement as three of the smaller scales hover in front of me and produce a clear blue panel. Firing frost breaker into the panel, instead of on ice bullet being fired multiple shots spread out like a shotgun while Cecilia dodged the thin ice crystals and retaliating as best she could. However her shots it the panel and was blocked.

Such is the way of sleet, able to change my attacks that pass through them and still block my opponents attacks. Continuing my assault, I send out snow and hail to box her in before hitting her for major damage. The next panel from sleet appeared behind me as I fired snowstorm through it, causing the shots to home in on the target in front of me, further boxing her in. She did her best to position herself in a way so that she could attack me, however with her laser bits destroyed by Ichika she was having a hard time.

Clicking her teeth she opens fire as the spread panel moves to the side, allowing her to shot to slam into me, causing me to stop shooting but allowing Rei and Aina to fire at her without my interference. However sit was enough of a window for her to launch some missiles at me, causing Mei-ling to more the panels to bar there path and defend me.

'That was a pretty powerful shot. It took out a nice chunk of my shield energy. Need to be more careful from those shots or I'll go down before she get's taught her lesson on the fine line of confidence and arrogance.' I thought gritting my teeth before trying to get into position to end this.

With myself above Cecilia I begin to fire with snowfall causing her to yelp in surprise as her wings were hit by the lasers. She looks up at me with narrowed eyes but had to focus on the scales buzzing about as they were attacking her more often then I was, even if she does want to shot me in the face. Taking the opportunity to fire, I choose to shot frost breaker at her wings to impair her mobility and go for the finish. Feeling my excitement, The vain's running across Snowstorm open and a pale white energy erupts from the openings. Tendrils of power running across my body, while the broad side of the scales contracted releasing there own energy. A helmet stretches across my face while my bladed wings space themselves out, reveling clear ice crystals keeping the blades together as below them a rainbow appears due to the ice wings. The sides of my arms open and release white wing like energy swaying in the wind. White blades erupt from my legs as the oscillating blades of snowfall make themselves known.

The form catches Cecilia off guard as she stares at Snowstorms changed form. Her eyes were wide as I call for Rei and Aina so we can coordinate our last attack with Mei-ling. Homing shot for the lasers, spread shot for the impulse canon and power shot for snowfall.

"Time to end this princess! 'Cuz I got to run from flying fists going at the speed of sound from princess spartan after this!" I shout causing her to snap out of her stupor and prepare for the attack, while keeping an eye on her surroundings to keep herself from being shot down.

Firing everything I have I try to go for the ending even when Cecilia does her best to dodge and fire at any opening she could find. The barrage continued for about ten seconds before stopping and reveling Cecilia still flying just barely holding on. I rush in, unequipping snowfall and frost breaker and equipping a double bladed sword, white comet. The sword segments itself into four, allowing a beam to take it's place.

Noticing my approach Cecilia fire's her missiles in an attempt to try and knock me off course. Using the speed that I gained from the fold-out armor system, I weave through the missiles as best I could. Sadly though, seeing as Snowstorms more bulkier right now, I do take a couple of shots before reaching my her and swinging white comet at full force, sending her hurdling towards the ground before slamming into it.

There was a brief moment of reprieve from the battle as I wait for any sign that Cecilia can continue or she can't, and as time continues to tick a way at what feels like forever, I tense thinking the battle isn't over just yet.

[Cecilia Alcott, has been eliminated. Winner! Yuki Walker!] an announcement breaks the silence stating that I won.

'I won! I won!' I thought excitedly.

[Congratulations Walker, or should I say class representative?] the voice of princess spartan rings out a cruel reminder.

'Wait, class representative?' I search through my memories until I remember what the battle was about. And all I could do was scream in despair.

"Fuck! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>There you go, chapter end without break lines. Did you like it? To be honest I think I put a little two much on the description of IS Snowstorm.<em>

_Anyway, Thank you for those who commented on the harem thing, I now have Yuki's harem. I'm not deleting the anime reference out of sheer laziness. I also came up with a new story Idea during this. Anyway see ya next time._

_Review, Favorite and Follow._


End file.
